Abandoned long ago
StrangeWeird* started a party with Jason online on Roblox, we just played a lot of weird games then Jason shows me a game called "play at a carnival". The game picture was a picture of six flags or something and the description said the following: "wunt the perfect carnval simlater! Then come here and play fun mini game like roller coaster, shootout, cartoon stutio and the Ferris wheel! And won cool prize!" I thought the description was weird because some grammar is missing but I'm not a grammar nazi neither Jason is so we played the game and It took a sec to load the game and we spawned at the parking lot outside of the fun park and we went inside and the name of the park was "FUNNY LAND". Jason said the name of the park was a bit suspicious but we went in and we were greeted by an NPC that gave us tickets (not the currency) into the park then when we took the tickets the invisible barrier disappeared but the game lost connection and I got mad about it then we rejoined but we noticed something, the description changed to "DON'T JOIN LEAVE NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU" and the picture changed to a destroyed fun park. Me and Jason freaked out but we joined to see if the game was different and it was, the park looked distorted and the sign said "Benny's place" we entered inside and we went inside a building in the park and what we saw changed our minds of this game, the place was bloody and we saw bodies of previous PEOPLE who visited the game and they were users of Roblox I got terrified and so did Jason, we went out and the sky turned pinkish-red and somebody named "i warned you, now you will suffer" joined the game. I got scared to death and me and Jason left. this game was some mentally sick joke, the maker's name is wizardman567 so we looked him up on google and I found an article talking about the user Named "can Roblox kill kids?". The article said a autistic 11 year old boy named Benny died after hanging himself over bullying and verbal harassment about a place on Roblox he made called "play at a carnival" In 2007. Part 2 We looked at the comment section of the game and it was true, the comments were disgusting and cruel to the user and I guessed it, the reason why all of the scary madness happened was because the game is POSESSED by his ghost or spirit, I freaked the hell out so bad that I never wanted to play this game ever again, soon as i was gonna log off, the computer displayed a message saying "YOU'RE NOT DONE WITH THIS, ITS TIME TO DIE" then chunky black stuff came oozing out of the vents of the monitor and i screamed. I soon heard someone talk behind me and the voice said "It's time to play" I turn around and see a tall, dark figure with red eyes and with a crooked smile, he almost grabbed me but I ran out of the house into the front yard and I kept on running and I saw the figure chasing after me and my heart was going to explode from the intensity of the chase but I ran into the bushes and I lose him, I soon see a small, wooden, withered hut not far from me so I approach it and i opened the door and I found a gun, a shotgun on the floor with a message written in blood saying "ONLY ONE CHANCE" I knew what it meant, I have to kill Benny. I picked up the gun and it had one shell left in it so I pump it to get ready to fire when I see him, I hear a whisper saying "you can't hide or run, I've got you, now you will die for entering my home" I hid behind a wall inside the shack and I peek out of the rusted door of the hut and I fell a hot, inhuman breath going down my spine, I turn and he was there but with black blood coming from his body, he jumps at me and I suddenly get knocked out. I wake up, in front of a monitor, it was static and I see the shotgun next to a burnt corpse but it did not look human, it had blocky limbs and a blocky body, soon I realized it was the body of a Robloxian, a real one, I was terrified, I grabbed the shotgun and I soon hear demonic whispers ongoing when I got outside and it lead me to a swinging tire next to a hanging person, I said to myself "who is he?" Then a voice out of nowhere says "this is thebrad44, your best friend dead" I soon started weeping for what Benny done and I cried "WHY DID YOU DO THIS, I'LL KILL YOU AND TEAR YOU APART!!!!" He said "You better start running" I looked, I saw him running towards me, I aimed my shotgun at him and I blasted him, threw the shotgun away as it is useless without ammo, I soon head echoes saying "You thought I died, but I'm always watching everything you do, I will hunt you down..." I yell out "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!, I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!!!!" Soon I feel strange, soon I started throwing up my organs and soon I pass out and I wake up in my living room, I feel paralyzed and that something was in the room with me. My life is over, he is coming for me, help me and stay away from that game, I'm begging you to help, PLEASE!, I'M NOT INSANE PLEASE!!! I hope you enjoyed! (This story is not real, it's fictional like all creepypastas) (the throwing up organs bit is a hallucination) Category:Games Category: Category:Entities ] Category:Strange Category: Strange